


Wherever I May Roam Verse: Season 2

by Deans_Fetish, lady_simoriah



Series: Wherever I May Roam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive!/Jealous!Dean, Possessive!/Jealous!Sam, Schmoop, Sibling incest (Wincest), Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: Supernatural Reworked and Written the Wincest way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kripke for the basic idea, the set up, some scenery and some of the words used herein. ♥ 
> 
> ** Please Note that this is a link to all of the "episodes" listed on my Livejournal site Bedtime_Stories. Enjoy!

**Fictions Within the Verse:**

[ Season One ](http://deans-fetish.livejournal.com/320545.html)  
[ S1 PDFs ](http://deans-fetish.livejournal.com/446855.html%0A)

** Season Two: **

Creeping Death (In My Time Of Dying)  
Rebuilding Dreams (Everybody Loves A Clown) 

 

 **Author(s):**

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean

 **Rating:** NC 17

 **Warning(s):** Sibling Incest (Wincest), Angst, Schmoop, Swearing, Hurt/Comfort, Possessive!/Jealous!Dean, Possessive!/Jealous!Sam, Violence, Bondage, Attempted Rape, Murder, Psychic!Sam, Demons 

**Spoiler(s):** All of Seasons 1  & 2.

 **Summary:** Supernatural Reworked and Written the Wincest way. 

**A/N:** Thanks to Kripke for the basic idea, the set up, some scenery and some of the words used herein. ♥ Thank you to for our gorgeous banner!

 **Please Note:** In the first two fictions of this season of the **_Wherever I May Roam verse_** continues to write for Sam Winchester, but in **only** the first two episodic fictions.

 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Creeping Death** , “Dean, you gotta hold on, m’hero.” After the crash, Dean’s spirit roams the hospital corridors as his comatose body hovers at the brink of death, and a reaper lures him toward the hereafter. 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/335590.html - Chapter One  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/335702.html - Chapter Two  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/335880.html - Chapter Three  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/336256.html - Chapter Four  
~Finished~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

 **Rebuilding Dreams** , John is gone and Dean’s not taking it too well. Not to mention the bomb John dropped in Dean’s lap before he died. Can Dean carry this heavy burden alone or will he confess their Dad’s final words to Sam? And if so, can anything between them ever be the same again? 

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/336856.html - Chapter One A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/337075.html - Chapter Two  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/337747.html - Chapter Three A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/338311.html - Chapter Four A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/338805.html - Chapter Five  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/339410.html - Chapter Six A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/339673.html - Chapter Seven  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/339808.html - Chapter Eight  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/340193.html - Chapter Nine  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/340358.html - Chapter Ten  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/341025.html - Chapter Eleven A w/link to B & C  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/341721.html - Chapter Twelve A w/link to B  
http://bedtime-stories.livejournal.com/341918.html - Chapter Thirteen  
~Finished~

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥


End file.
